Anthony Griffins
* |aliases = *The Director *The Phoenix Patriot *Phoenix One|current_status = Active|occupation_or_professional_title = Director of the United Liberators Coalition|predecessor = Yan Zheng|citizenship = |image1 = griffins.png}}Anthony Michael Griffins, known to many simply as The Director, is the current Human Director of the United Liberators Coalition. History Anthony Michael Griffins was born in 1980, five years before the Type-III Awakening Incident. Much of his childhood and early teen years was marred with violence that occurred both constantly on national news and locally in his own neighborhood community. When he was seven years old, one of the neighbors within underwent an awakening, and proceed to wreak great havoc on the town he lived in. Many of his friends, and one of his family members, perished in the ensuing chaos. This incident would forever color his perception of parahumans, resulting in a hatred that would continue to persist throughout his career. The troubles of the 1980s would galvanize him to become a no-nonsense, militaristic and hard-nosed man who would do whatever it took to ensure that order and stability was maintained. During his early years in office as a Director, Griffins was nearly fatally shot when one of his agents, who had been unwillingly brainwashed by a metahuman into a sleeper, opened fire on him just as he was congratulating him on a successful mission completion. He survived this incident, but became more withdrawn and less cheerful, as well as extremely paranoid. On January 1st, 2029, he observed an attack on Union City and was the chief official responsible for coordinating a response to the crisis. He watched via satellite feed as the Liberators-830 chapter fought Voltage. As the skies cleared he looked on with the other members of Unified Command and ordered reinforcements to secure the city in the aftermath. In late January 2029 he spoke with Tyler Cheng and Charlie Lang regarding their new posts in Union City following the attack. When the two team leaders began to bicker he dismissed Cheng before exchanging heated words with Lang before dismissing him as well, flatly saying that if he had refused to accept command he would simply find someone else. When asked why he had not promoted Lang to field team despite the Anthro's high competence he replied that he did not want to lose such a good worker in the Records office. Lang did not believe this and politely thanked the Director before being dismissed. After a series of security breaches and suspicious activity in Liberators-830A's base, Cheng brought his concerns to Lang, who said that the Director should be informed. Griffins moved his command post from the Phoenix Complex to The Bunker as tensions with North Korea increased. In early May of 2029, Lang and Cheng met Griffins at The Bunker while picking up two new members for 830B and covertly passed the findings of their investigation to him. Griffins offered Lang the opportunity to be promoted to commander of Liberators-981, which was located in the Seattle-Tacoma area and was one of the largest chapters in the country. He blatantly admitted that it was a propaganda move, but one that would benefit both of them. Lang was hesitant, and Griffins gave him thirty days to decide. In mid May, the Korean War resumed. Griffins commanded the ULC forces from The Bunker and issued a recall order for all available chapters and assets to return to the facility in order to stage for a counterattack. Lang and Liberators-830B, as well as a majority of Liberators-597, disobeyed this order; L-830B was able to save the passengers of a hijacked jetliner in the process and landed safely in Union Falls, while L-597 lost most of their personnel and all of their jump jets in a nuclear strike that decimated a town they were evacuating in rural Montana. In the aftermath, Griffins was livid. He chewed out both chapters, but due to the heroics of their actions reaching the public, was unable to discipline them as he would have preferred. He warned Lang that further insubordination would cost him his job, and outright fired the leader of Liberators-597 and their pilots. He introduced Lucius Mallory, the previously uninvolved Regional Overseer of the northwest Liberator chapters and told them that he expected increased oversight, and Mallory was the ends to that means. In a private conversation with Lang, he asked if he had accepted his prior offer. Frustrated by Lang's indecision when Lang answered he was still deciding, he pressured him to do it quickly and also revealed that Lang was to keep an eye on Mallory himself and report back to him personally. At this point, Griffins did not trust Mallory, but was not entirely certain of the reasoning. He departed Ekhota base shortly after. Personality Director Griffins is an extremely surly and gruff authority figure, who does not take well to insubordination, disobedience of orders or unprofessionalism in his organization. He however has been famous for being calm in the face of danger, and has dealt with every attempt on his life so far with a stern attitude with mild annoyance. Though not a particularly friendly person, he treats his subordinates fairly and listens to both sides of a conflict. He does not particularly like his own bureaucracy, and values the input of agents in the field over the input of those who work at command or in an office. He is also somewhat paranoid, taking extensive security measures to index and monitor metahuman activity with his organization's assets. He prepares his own meals and drinks out of a titanium thermos he never lets leave his sight. Powers and Abilities As a typical Human, he does not possess any extraordinary abilities. He keeps his body in peak condition, exercising regularly and training at the Phoenix Complex in order to prepare for the possibility that he may have to fight his way out of a situation. Abilities * '''Leadership and command skills: '''Director Griffins has been within the ULC bureaucracy since the beginning of his career, and is quite competent at managing people and his organization's resources. * '''Expert tactician: '''Director Griffins often is briefed on ongoing situations and reviews them to ensure that they are strategically sound. His insight has averted many potential crises that could have resulted from plans being enacted that were not terribly well thought out. * '''Expert marksman: '''Director Griffins is armed with a Beretta M9 sidearm and has licensing and training in its use as a personal defense weapon. He carries this weapon with him at all times. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** ULC Unified Command (command council) ** Liberators-830B *** Charlie Lang (subordinate) Category:Humans ** Liberators-830A *** Tyler Cheng (subordinate) ** Liberators-597 *** Caitlyn Fell (subordinate) ** Lucius Mallory (subordinate) Category:Liberators